


Frida Bites Dog

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Babies, Candy Gore, Dark Comedy, Dogs, Gen, Ghosts, Hellhounds, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Zoe mocks Frida's pet doberman, Magdalena, Frida decides to train her dog to be tougher. However, after Hombre Sin Piel keeps mentioning his own dog, Galleta Dulce, Frida decides to use Hombre Sin Piel's special whistle to call the half ghost hound.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maria Rivera's maiden name is Equihua.

Manny said "Alright Frida i need you to take care of my aunt's baby while we're out and this is Graciela Equihua"

Frida looks at a cute baby girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin; she was wearing a pink tutu and a matching hair bow.

Frida said "Aww she's so cute i could just eat her"

Hombre Sin Piel gags.

Manny said "My mom said you guys need to feed her, change her diaper and get her to sleep"

"Aw come on it took me months to take care of a baby"

But Graciela accidentally ripped Hombre Sin Piel's face off revealing his skull and exposed brain.

"Ha ha very funny"

Graciela giggles.

"Aaaah Hombre Sin Piel your face!"

"Oh this"

Hombre Sin Piel say the chant which cause his face to regrow.

"That's better"

"Bye Manny see ya later"

"Bye Manny"

But Frida heard her dog whimper.

"What is it girl it's that a criminal"

Frida, Graciela, Magdalena and Hombre Sin Piel saw a chihuahua.

"Calm down Magdalena it's not a criminal it's a chihuahua"

Zoe said "Wow Frida that's a nice dog you're having did you teach her to run away and wet her pants ha ha ha come on Little Zo Zo"

Frida growled. "Zoe Aves!"

"Don't worry Frida i used to have a dog named Galleta Dulce when i was alive, but these cruel people killed my dog"

Frida gasped "Then what happen?"

"Come to think of it yes."

"From now on i teach my dog how to be a scariest creepiest dog."

Magdalena whimpers.


	2. Don't summon Galleta Dulce

At the park cemetery, Frida tried to teach Magdalena while Hombre Sin Piel feeds Graciela.

"Well... first, I'd have to draw a circle with a happy face in the tree and then... uh... douse it with red paint."

Frida finishes drawing the face

"Oh, yeah?!" 

Frida goes to grab some paint, then returns to throw it on the face; the paint gets absorbed by the face.

Hombre Sin Piel sighs 

"And then you're supposed to chant something like 

The happy face glows and the candles next to it light up

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum." 

Frida laughs and the face changes color.

"But... I-I don't really wanna see her. I'm still mad about the whole butcher thing." 

Graciela notices a strange noise and finally looks at Frida.

"Uh-oh"

"Wwwwhhhat?!" 

The room changes color drastically; a ghostly portal opens where the face was.

"Whoa... whoa!! Aaagh!!"

Galleta Dulce emerges.

Galleta Dulce barks.

"Frida what did you do"

Galleta Dulce licks Graciela which makes her laugh.


End file.
